Banished
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Discontinued. AU. What if Ursa took Zuko with her when she was banished? What if Iroh thinks that Ursa kidnapped Zuko and killed his father? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

1**All righty, first things first, I do not own Avatar. It belongs to Nickelodeon. Second off, I know there's a story like this somewhere, but I read it and it's totally different than what I have planned for this story.**

**...And I came up with this story before I even knew there was one like this. Hehe.**

**ANYWAY...**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Azula, please tell me you're lying!"

Azula stared up at her mother's anxious eyes. She just told her that Ozai was punished by Azulon for wanting him to revoke Iroh's birthright. His punishment was the unthinkable.

"I'm not, Mommy." Azula said honestly. "Dad's gonna kill Zuko."

Ursa's voice trembled. "But...he wouldn't do that."

Azula shrugged. "Well, if he wants the throne so badly..."

Ursa paused for a second. Ozai did want the throne badly. He even seemed excited that Lu Ten was gone, because it would mean that Iroh's bloodline ended.

"Stay here." Ursa ran from the room to find Ozai. She ran into his manservant.

"Where's Ozai?" Ursa asked out of breath.

"He said something about saying 'good-night' to Zuko forever." He answered.

Ursa gasped and sprinted to Zuko's room.

XXXXXX

Ozai slowly opened Zuko's door with a knife in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he quietly walked over to his son's bed. Zuko yawned and woke up slowly. He was bewildered.

"Dad?" Zuko blinked up at his father. Ozai raised his knife and glared at Zuko with hatred. "Dad, what are you doing?"

Ozai plunged the knife down. Zuko screamed and rolled out of the way just in time.

Ursa heard Zuko scream and stopped dead in her tracks. _'No...'_. Ursa slowly walked into Zuko's room. She gasped ass she saw Zuko cowering against a wall, and Ozai advancing towards her son.

"No! Ozai, please don't!" Ursa ran to her husband.

"Stand aside, Ursa." Ozai said morosely. He rose the knife again and plunged it forward. Ursa grabbed it and tried pulling it out of Ozai's grasp.

"Run, Zuko! Run!" Ursa yelled at her son. Zuko obliged without question. Ursa managed to wrench the knife out of Ozai's hand. She hit him hard with the knife handle knocking Ozai out. Ursa took a few deep breaths, then ran from the room in pursuit of Zuko.

It took Ursa a few minutes to find Zuko leaning against a pillar in the courtyard of the palace, catching his breath. The princess knew it was wrong, but what else could she do? She didn't want to lose Zuko just because Ozai wants the throne. Ursa swallowed hard.

"Zuko, my love. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you." Ursa hugged Zuko and took his hand. "Come on."

They ran to the beach, stole a canoe and rode to the nearest island.

"Mom...what are we doing?" Zuko asked.

Ursa sighed. "It...it's complicated. I'm sorry we had to leave like that, but..."

"Why did Dad want to kill me?" Zuko's eyes welled up with tears.

Ursa bit her lip. She felt that Zuko was too young to know the real reason. Instead of answering Zuko, Ursa sighed and pulled her son close.

"You should get some rest."

Zuko sighed and nodded.

XXXXXX

Ozai groaned slightly and opened his eyes. He was on Zuko's bed. He sat up.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"Who, sir?" His manservant answered.

"Ursa and Zuko!" Ozai said, irritated.

"I...I don't know, sir." The servant said. "They ran from the palace three hours ago."

Ozai seethed. "She kidnapped Zuko. She kidnapped Zuko and knocked me out!" He leapt from the bed and headed out the door. The servant followed.

"Sir?"

"She will not get away with this!" Ozai continued. "Without Zuko dead, I will not have my father's respect, nor will I have the throne! Time to take drastic action."

With that, Ozai stormed into Azulon's room. The Fire Lord woke up, startled.

"Prince Ozai? What are you doing here?"

Ozai then struck Azulon with two bolts of lightning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**My first attempt at AU. What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Wow, I'm glad so many of you like this fanfic! A little heads up: starting with this chapter I will be adding real quotes from various episodes, but sometimes I will use different characters for different scenes. For example, Katara's necklace won't be found by Zuko. It will be found by Zhao.**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.**

**Oh, I decided to add an OC. Her name is Yori and she's Zuko's childhood best friend. Relax, she's not a Mary Sue. :P** **And I changed my mind about ending this as a Zutara fic (DON'T KILL ME! -runs-).**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iroh sat in front of his brother's throne. Returning home from Ba Sing Se, he was surprised to see not only his brother was Fire Lord, but his father dead and his sister-in-law and nephew gone.

"Ursa killed Azulon and kidnapped Zuko", he told him. Iroh didn't fully believe that Ursa would do that, and knew there was a reasonable explanation as to why those two were gone.

"It has been two years, brother, since Ursa ran off with Zuko." Ozai noted. "They have yet to be apprehended."

"Perhaps they're very good at hiding." Iroh suggested.

"Perhaps." Ozai repeated. "Or perhaps they are dead." Iroh hung his head. "Oh, right, I forget. You still care about them."

"Ozai..." Iroh sighed. "I still believe there's a reasonable explanation as to why Ursa took off with Zuko like that. Maybe you're being too harsh. Zuko is thirteen now-"

Ozai stood up and angrily glared at Iroh. "'Too harsh'? Ursa killed our father and took off with Zuko! What would you do?" He paused. "Never mind. You would probably have tea and a very long talk."

Iroh glared at his brother. "You are beyond infuriating, you know that?"

"And you are too soft for your own good." Ozai narrowed his eyes at Iroh. "Quitting the army after your son's death. You thought Ursa and Zuko would replace your own wife and son, didn't you?"

"What is it to you?" Iroh shot back through gritted teeth. "You don't love Ursa, and I doubt you love Zuko!"

"Hmmm. You're not so senile, after all." Ozai muttered. "No matter. If Ursa and Zuko come back...well, let's just say that Azula will be an only child and I will be a widower."

Iroh clenched his fists and jumped to his feet. "Not if I find them first!"

"Is that a challenge?" Ozai stood up as well.

"If that's the way you're going to put it, yes!" Iroh replied.

Ozai's eye started twitching in anxiety. He knew his brother was powerful. He was almost too afraid to fight Iroh. Instead, Ozai quickly came up with a plan.

"How about instead of an Agni Kai, I offer you a deal." Ozai said.

Iroh glared at Ozai suspiciously. "What kind of deal?"

"If, and only if, you present me with the Avatar, I will leave Ursa and Zuko alone. I will lift the bounty off their heads."

Iroh considered Ozai's offer. "The Avatar hasn't been seen for almost a hundred years."

"And...?" Ozai raised an eyebrow. "There is still a chance he's alive. Find him and bring him to me or Ursa and Zuko will be dead before you can say 'tea'! Do I make myself clear?"

Iroh sighed and gave in. "I'll assemble a crew and leave by ship next week."

Ozai smiled, satisfied. "Good. Feel free to hire anyone who will assist you."

XXXX

Over the next week, Iroh assembled a cook, captain, and other crew members including some Fire Navy soldiers. He found a decent ship to use. The ship was smaller than the average Fire Navy ship, but it was doable.

The day before his departure, Iroh ran into an old friend of Zuko's. Yori was thirteen, about an inch shorter than Iroh with long black hair and amber eyes.

"Hello, Iroh!" Yori greeted, smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm all right." Iroh smiled back. Yori worked in the palace. She cleaned some of the rooms, which in Iroh's opinion is a waste of her talents, since Yori is a talented firebender. She's not as good as Azula is, however and could use more training. He had an idea... "I'm going on a search for the Avatar. Hopefully along the way, I'll find Zuko and his mother."

Yori immediately looked away. She hadn't seen or heard from Zuko since the day before he left. Talking about Zuko was still kind of a sore spot for her. "Oh. Well...good luck."

"I would be honored if you would assist me." Iroh said. "You are a talented firebender and an exceptional fighter."

"Wow...that's...flattering, but surely there's someone better who can go with you?" Yori raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly? No, I can't." Iroh answered.

Yori smiled. "I'll pack my things. When are we leaving?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ok, so...starting next chapter I will be adding real quotes and scenes from every Avatar episode Iroh is in, including in-between scenes. Zuko won't be seen until I cover The Blue Spirit.**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR AVATAR IN THE NICKELODEON'S KIDS CHOICE AWARDS ON STARTING TOMORROW!**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Thanks, guys! A little heads up: I'm not going to include Aang and his friends in every single chapter, and basically Yori's gonna replace season one Zuko somewhat.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Two years later..._

Iroh poured another cup of tea for himself and Yori on the deck of their ship. They were heading towards the South Pole. Over the past two years, they have searched every nook and cranny of the Earth Kingdom and all four Air Temples. No sign of the Avatar was found.

While on their hunt for the Avatar, Yori also kept an eye out for any signs of Zuko or Ursa. She heard rumors that they're hiding out somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, but didn't know exactly where. The hunt for the Avatar was beginning to frustrate Yori a bit. For all she knew, the Avatar is dead.

As they got closer to the South Pole, Yori noticed a beam of light in the distant. The light reached from the ground to the sky. She gasped.

"Iroh, do you know what this means?" She asked.

"I won't get to finish my game?" Iroh guessed half-jokingly.

Yori rolled her eyes. Iroh can be so...immature sometimes. "It means that our search is about to come to an end."

Iroh sighed. "Yori we've gone down this road before. Don't get too excited over nothing."

Yori pointed to the light. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be him!"

"It's just the celestial lights." Iroh argued.

"During the _day_?" Without waiting for a response, Yori turned to the helmsman. "Helmsman Head a course for the light."

Iroh sighed in resignition and put his card down and held them in place as the ship shifted.

XXXXX

Later that evening, Iroh found Yori standing on the upper deck of the ship.

"I'm going to bed now." Iroh stated. He yawned. "Yori, you need your rest. Even if you're right, and the Avatar _is_ alive, you won't find him. My brother, father, and grandfather all tried and failed."

Yori turned to face her friend. "Their friends' lives didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. Are you giving up? Your sister in law and nephew depend on the Avatar in chains!"

"I realize that." Iroh replied. "I want Ursa and Zuko to be safe as much as you do. At least get some sleep. If we _do_ find the Avatar, you'll need the energy."

Yori sighed and gave in. "Okay."

XXXX

The next day, Yori set up a telescope in front of the ship. She looked through it and saw a flare shooting up. She aimed the telescope lower and saw two kids, a boy and a girl- leaping down from an old Fire Navy ship.

...Wait, _leaping_?

"The last airbender." Yori muttered. "Wow, he sure is agile for his old age." She turned to some soldiers standing neart the door. "Wake Iroh up! Tell him I found the Avatar." She moved the telescope to her right. "As well as his hiding place." Her eyes furrowed in determination.

XXXX

Yori prepared for encounter with the Avatar. She meditated and trained some more. She worked out a plan that might get the Avatar to come with her to the Fire Nation.

Iroh was still skeptical. "Are you sure you don't want me to apprehend him? He might be stronger than you. He's had a century to master the elements."

Yori considered this. "Good point. I'll back you up if needed."

"Good idea."

XX

The ship docked on the beach of the little Southern Water Tribe town. Iroh, flanked by five guards walked down the gangplank. A teenage boy decked in warrior garb yelled and ran towards Iroh. Before the boy could attack him, Iroh kicked him off the plank. Iroh walked towards the villagers. "Hello. My name is Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation. I am looking for the Avatar."

Sokka, the boy in warrior garb picked his weapon up and headed towards Iroh again. Iroh flipped him onto the ground. Sokka ducked the fireball aimed at him and threw his boomerang. Iroh ducked long enough for the boomerang to hit the boy instead.

Iroh continued to address the crowd. "Aw, why the scared faces? I'm not going to hurt you. I just want the Avatar."

Suddenly, Iroh was forced on his back. He jumped back up to discover a young airbender joined the crowd.

"Hey, Sokka. Hey, Katara." The boy said.

"Hey, Aang. Thanks for coming." Sokka replied.

Iroh motioned for the guards to spread out. Aang airbended snow at all six Firebenders. "Looking for me?"

Iroh's eyes widened. _'This is the Avatar? But he's so young!'_ "Why yes, Avatar, I was."

"Wait...Aang, _you're_ the Avatar?" Katara asked, surprised.

Sokka's eyes grew wide. "No way."

Iroh shook his head and chuckled. "This is too easy." He shot fireball after fireball at Aang, who used his staff to airbend them away. The fire was getting bigger. He looked at the villagers who were cowering from the flames. He swallowed.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave this village alone?" Aang asked Iroh. Iroh nodded.

Two of the guards grabbed Aang's shoulders and led him towards the ship. Katara whimpered and ran forward.

"No, Aang, don't do this!" She cried.

Aang looked at Katara with reassurance. "It's okay, Katara. Everything will be fine. Take care of Appa for me until I get back!"

"Head a course for the Fire Nation." Iroh commanded as he entered the ship. "We're going home."

Iroh took Aang up to the deck to meet Yori, who was surprised to see that the Avatar is younger than she. "Um...Iroh? Is this some kind of joke?"

Iroh shook his head. "He is the Avatar, Yori."

Yori sighed. "Well...looks like our mission is almost complete." She took Aang's staff. "Hmmm...this would make an excellent gift for the Fire Lord. I'm taking this to my quarters." She turned to the guards. "Take the Avatar to the prison hold."

Yori headed down to her quarters. She reached the door as she heard a crew member yelling that the Avatar has escaped. She quickly thought up a plan and set the staff near the wall and hid behind the open door. A few minutes later, the Avatar came into the room.

"My staff!" Aang exclaimed. He ran into the room just as Yori slammed the door shut. He gasped and turned around.

"Looks like I underestimated you." Yori commented. She shot a fireball at Aang, who dodged. Yori continued shooting fire at Aang until he wraps a tapestry around her and bolted for the door. Yori growled angrily and untangled the tapestry and went after Aang. She ran out onto the deck of the ship and saw Aang about to fly off. "Oh, no you don't!" Yori shot a big fireball that caught the glider on fire. Aang screamed and landed on the deck airbending the fire out.

Yori heard a growl and looked up to see a giant sky bison ascending from the sky. "What is that?"

"Appa!" Asang yelled excitedly. He turned around just as Yori shot another big fireball at him. Yori continued shooting fireballs at Aang until she knocked him overboard.

"Aang, no!" Katara yelled worriedly. "Aang! Aang! AANG!"

Just then, Aang came out of the water. He controlled a water tornado onto the ship and knocked Yori and a couple of crew members overboard. He groaned and collapsed to the ground as Appa landed.

"Aang!" Katara called as she ran to him. "Are you okay?"

"Hey, Katara." Aang said weakly. "Hey, Sokka. Thanks for coming."

"Well, I couldn't lt you have _all_ the glory." Sokka smirked.

"I dropped my staff..." Aang said.

"I'll get it." Katara ran to Aang's staff as Yori grabbed the other end. Katara gasped and pulled on it. Getting an idea, Katara bonked Yori on the head three times which made Yori let go.

Sokka ran over and laughed. "That's from the Water Tribe!" He called down to Yori, who was clutching on to an anchor chain.

After freezing some crew members in ice, Katara, Sokka, and Aang al escaped on Appa. Iroh entered the deck and gasped as he saw the Avatar and his friends fly off. He helped Yori back onto the ship.

"Shoot them down!" Yori exclaimed as she saw the bison fly off. Both she and Iroh shot a giant fireball att he bison. The Avatar used his glider to airbend the fireball into the snowy cliffside causing an avalanche.

"...Good news for the Fire Lord." Iroh spoke up. "The Fire Nation's greatest threat is just a little kid."

"That _kid_ Iroh, just did this." Yori gestured to the pile of snow on the bow. "I underestimated him." She turned to the crew. "Dig this ship out and follow them!" She noticed that the frozen crew members were being thawed out. "As soon as you're done with that..."

'_Oh, it is on now, Avatar.'_ Yori thought as she glared in the direction of the bison.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**So, I'm basically going to do at least two episodes (that Iroh and Zuko are in) per chapter including some in-between scenes.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Atolia- Yori doesn't need Aang's help to find Zuko. She needs the Avatar in chains in order to **_**protect**_** Zuko and Ursa.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iroh and Yori ported at a nearby Fire Nation port to repair the ship.

"All right, let's get this ship repaired and get moving." Yori said. "I don't want to risk losing his trail."

"You mean the Avatar."

"Don't mention his name on these docks!" Yori hissed. "Once word gets out he's alive, every firebender will search for him. We don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what?" Commander Zhao asked as he approached the two.

"Captain Zhao." Iroh greeted.

"It's Commander now. And General Iroh. Great hero of our nation." Zhao replied and bowed.

"_Retired_ general." Iroh corrected.

"The Fire Lord's brother is a welcome guest any time. What brings you and your friend to my harbor?" Zhao asked with interest.

Iroh gestured to the ship. "Our ship is being repaired."

"That's quite a bit of damage." Zhao commented.

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe what happened." Yori chuckled nervously. "Um...we crashed! Into an Earth Kingdom ship."

"Really? You must regale me with the _thrilling_ details." Zhao smiled and looked into Yori's eyes. "Join me for a drink?"

Yori smiled weakly. "Um...sure. I mean, what else do we have to do?"

"We would love to join you." Iroh added. "Do you have any Ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

Yori groaned in frustration and threw her head back.

XXXX

In Zhao's tent, Yori sat on a chair with her back facing a map of the worlfd. Zhao was talking.

"...and by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule." Zhao turned to iroh and Yori. "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

"Ok, but he does realize that not every single person in this world will follow him, right?" Yori rolled her eyes.

Zhao glared at her. "Two years at sea did a little temper to your tongue. So how's your search for the Avatar going?"

Iroh accidentally knocked over a stack of weapons. He winced. "My fault, entirely."

"We haven't found him yet." Yori replied.

"Did you really expect to?" Zhao asked. "The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with all the other airbenders. Unless...you've found some evidence that he might be alive?"

"We haven't found anything." Iroh spoke up. "It's like you said: the Avatar has been dead for a hundred years."

"General Iroh, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning the war." Zxhao said to him. "If you have any loyalty left, you will tell me what you found."

Iroh and Yori exchanged glances. Yori shook her head. Just then, a few of Zhao's soldiers came into the room.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed." Said a soldier. "They confirmed that Iroh had the Avatar in custody, but he escaped."

"Now remind me..." Zhao smiled at Iroh.,"How exactly was your ship damaged?"

Yori sighed in defeat and told Zhao everything. Zhao grw more and more disbelieving.

"So a twelve-year-old child bested you and your firebenders." Zhao looked at Iroh. "Pathetic."

"I underestimated him once, but it will never happen again." Yori replied.

"No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance." Zhao replied.

Yori looked alarmed. "Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I-"

"And you failed!" Zhao said angrily as he shot a flame in an arc. "Hunting the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenagers' hands. He's mine now."

"What?! But..." Yori protested.

"Keep them here." Zhao instructed his guard and left.

Yori growled in frustration and sat down.

XXXX

A while later, Zhao came back into his tent.

"My search party is ready,." Zhao said.,"Once I'm out at sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship, and you will be free to go."

"Why? Ate you afraid we're gonna stop you?" Yori asked indicating her and Iroh.

Zhao laughed. "You? Stop me? You and what army? I have a hundred warships under my command. You are only a peasant with one ship!"

"Do _not_ underestimate me, Zhao!" Yori glared at him. "I _will_ capture the Avatar before you!"

"You can't compete with me. You're just a child. A girl, no less."

Yori gasped. "So, you're saying that a girl can't beat you?"

"Yori, calm down." Iroh ssaid.

"Are you challenging me?" Zhao asked, raising an eyebrow.

"An Agni Kai. At sunset." Yori replied.

"Very well. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you./" Zhao replied sarcastically and left.

"Yori, are you crazy?" Iroh asked in disbelief. "He's a master at firebending! You can't win this fight!"

"We'll see..." Yori replied.

XXXXXX

Sunset came. Yori dressed in Agni Kai garb (wearing a tank top, of course) and knelt down in the makeshift Agni Kai arena.

"Remember your basics, Yori." Iroh instructed. "They are your greatest weapon./"

"I refuse to let him win." Yori declared. She stood up and faced Zhao.

"This will be over quickly." Zhao smiled.

Yori shot her first fireball at Zhao, who blocked. Zhao blocked every sinhgle fireball that Yori shot. Zhao sent plumne afyter plume of fire until Yori was skidding on her butt across the arena. She gets up by the time Zhao landed directly in front of her. Yori shot fire at Zhao's feet a few times before knocking him over. She ran to him with a fist aimedf at Zhao's face.

"Do it!" Zhao challenged.

Yori shot a fireball at the ground near Zhao's face. "That's it?"

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back." Yori replied. She started walking back to the gate.

Zhao just stared at Iroh and Yori leaving. Let the cat-and-mouse chase begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, Iroh came into Yori's quarters while she was meditating.

"Can't this wait until I'm done meditating?" Yori asked befroe Iroh said anything.

"Sorry. It's just thaty there is news about the Avatar." Iroh replied. "There have been multiple sightings of him, but he is impossible to track down."

"How are we going to find him, Iroh?" Yori asked, looking at the map. "He is clearly a master at evasive maneuvering."

XXXX

Later that evening, Iroh and Yori finally received intelligence that Aang was on Kyoshi Island and headed there. Yori and a few creew members got ready to leave the ship on a team of rhinos.

"Remember- we want the Avatar alive." Yori reminded her men. They rode out into the village. "Come on out, Avatar. You can't hide from me forever."

The rhinos rode into the seemingly empty small village. Yori looked around for the avatar. A few female warriors appeared and knocked some of the soldiers' weapons out of their hands. Another female warrior headed directly for Yori. She swung her rhino around causing it to swat the warrior to the ground. Yori aimed a fireball at her, but another warrior (the Water Tribe boy the avatar was traveling with?) Stepped in between the two and deflected the blow.

"I guess training's over..." Sokka said to Suki.

Taken by surprise, Yori fell off her rhino. Four warriors approached Yori who swung-kicked fire at the girls knocking them down. Yori ran out to the middle of the street/.

"Come on, Avatar! These little girls can't hide you!" Yori taunted.

"Hey! Over here!" Aang shouted. Yori turned to face Aang.

"So you finally decided to show up." Yori shot a frw fireballs at Aang. He ducked and grabbed a couple of fans and airbended Yoiri a few feet back.

Aang flew over to Katara. "I never should've let this Avatar thing go to my head. Look what I brought to this place!"

"We should go." Katara said calmly. "I know it feels wrong to run, but Yori will leave this town alone and follow us if we do."

"I'll call Appa."

A few minutes later, Aang, Katara, and Sokka were all on Appa. Yori noticed them.

"Get back to the ship!" She yelled to her men. "Don't lose sight of them!"

As they headed back to the ship, a giant eel spit water out of it's mouth onto the flaming village...and on Yori and her companions.

XXXXXXX

Yori was getting pissed. The Avatar not only bested her twice, but she has not thought up another plan to capture the Avatar. Iroh thought of just explaining the situation to the Avatar, but the girl didn't think that would work.

A few days after leaving Kyoshi, Yori's ship landed at a shipyard near Ozai's coal mining village. She noticed the rig was almost empty. Where is everyone?

Yori saw something shine in the sunset and went to investigate. On the ground was a very familiar Water Tribe necklace. She picked it up and smiled mischievously as she thought up a plan.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**If anyone can think up a better way for Zhao to get Iroh to join his invasion force at the end of season one than hire the pirates Zuko "worked" with in The Waterbending Scroll" to kill Zuko, that would be great. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

1**All right...I know I've been copying from the show, but that was kind of the point of this fanfic. Zuko's side of the story in another's shoes or whatever.**

**And you guys can relax, because heeeeeeeeeere's your Zuko and Ursa scene!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the small Earth Kingdom town of Cho, a woman in hr early thirties ran a flower shop with her 16-year-old son Lee. Sakura and Lee moved into Cho a few years ago. No one in town noticed anything strange or suspicious of those two.

Sakura and Lee have a secret: they are both runaway Fire Nation royals. Their real names are Ursa and Zuko. Ursa and Zuko adopted their aliases a few weeks after running away. They moved from town to town before finding one that was not in sight of any Fire Nation soldiers.

Sure, they could have gone to Ba Sing Se, but what if some soldiers from Iroh's siege still remain there? They would recognize the two and ask why they were hiding out as refugees.

Zuko knew he was royalty and that his father tried to kill him. He spent nights awake wondering what would have happened if his father hadn't tried to kill him. He also wondered if his father loves him or even remembers him.

Ursa and Zuko have had their rough times. Two years after running away, they were ambushed by Fire Nation soldiers. Zuko and Ursa both fought even though they were outnumbered. One soldier burned Zuko across the left side of his face. After the battle, Ursa took Zuko to a hospital to be healed. He now bears a scar.

Ursa was very happy with her new life. She made a few friends whom she spent her free time laughing, talking, and dining with. Zuko, however, dreamt of a better life. He only made one friend, Ki. Ki was bubbly, humorous, and bright; while Zuko was a bit moody, but has a great sense of humor. The two friends have their laughs and fights. Zuko usually made it up to Ki by bringing her flowers as an apology present. Ki smiles and accepts them.

Ki reminded Zuko of his old best friend Yori. He hadn't seen Yori since before he ran away. He often wondered what she was doing now...or if he would ever see her again.

One day, Zuko closed up the flower shop and started walking home. He saw a little boy pulling his father out of a toy shop. The father chuckled and put his son on his shoulders and walked off. Zuko sighed sadly and continued home.

"Oh, good You're back in time for dinner." Ursa called to her son as he walked to the kitchen.

Zuko slumped into a chair and sighed. His mother noticed and sat next t him. "What's wrong?"

"I just keep thinking there's a better life than selling flowers and hiding out as refugees." Zuko replied. "I'm sick of hiding and lying about who I am. I just want to find my own place in this world."

Ursa sighed quietly. She knew he would say something like this. "Zuko...I know it's been hard...but good things take time. But would you rather be living under your father's tyrannical nose?"

Zuko smirked. "At least I wouldn't have to hide my firebending."

They both laugh. Ursa hugged Zuko. "Your uncle always said destiny is a funny thing. I promise you this: you will find your own destiny someday."

Zuko smiled. "Thanks, Mom. I love you a thousand lychee nuts."

Ursa chuckled. "I love you a million berries."

After a while, Zuko lay on his bed deep in thought. Maybe his mother was right. Maybe he was free to choose his own destiny.

He just has to figure out what it is.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry it's so short, but it's getting late here. O.o**

**Anyway, about the scar thing: I seriously can't ijmagine Zuko without it, so I had to think of some way he could get scarred!**


	6. Chapter 6

1**Ok, I'm gonna attempt fanfiction author suicide and go in a different direction. This is just a trial run, and if you guys don't like it, I'll go back to my original plan.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yori and Iroh had a tough week. First Iroh was kidnapped by earthbenders half naked, they chased the Avatar and his friends to the Fire Temple where they were an inch close to being captured by Zhao, had a run in with pirates, and to top it off, they were no closer to capturing the avatar than when they started.

It was a beautiful, cloudless day in the Earth Kingdom. The weather was perfect for traveling, however, one man wasn't moved.

"There's a storm coming. A big one." Iroh remarked.

Yori scoffed and shook her head. "Are you serious? There's not a cloud in sight!"

"I suggest we alter our course and head southwest." Iroh said.

"The Avatar is traveling north. We will do the same." Yori declared. She headed back inside.

XXXXX

A few hours later, wouldn't you know it: there were storm clouds approaching.

"Looks like Iroh as right after all." Lieutenant Jee remarked.

Yori turned to glare at him. "I'll pretend you didn't say that." She marched back into the cabin.

Lieutenant Jee glared after Yori. "What's_ her_ problem?"

"Let's have a bowl of noodles, and I'll explain." Iroh suggested. The crew went inside the ship and sat down for dinner. Iroh took a deep breath. "You probably remember my nephew, Zuko."

The crew nodded their heads. Iroh continued. "Yori and Zuko were very close friends from when they were toddlers. When Zuko and his mother disappeared, Yori was upset at losing her friend. She asked me every time she saw me if I heard any news. When my brother sent me to search for the Avatar, Yori accepted my invitation to join me with eagerness. While we searched for the Avatar, we searched for Zuko as well. We haven't found Zuko yet, and Yori is determined to capture the Avatar so that Zuko's bounty is lifted."

Lieutenant Jee sighed. "I never knew. That's why Yori is obsessed with chasing the Avatar. He's her only chance of things returning to normal."

"Things will never return to normal." Iroh replied. "But the important thing is, the avatar gives both Yori and me hope."

XXXX

Meanwhile, Yori was in her quarters. She remembered a time when her life was peaceful and fun. She remembered laughing and playing with Zuko, chasing him through the palace courtyard...

Yori knew that dwelling on the past wasn't good, but she couldn't help thinking what would've happened if Zuko and Ursa hadn't disappeared.

She sighed. Dwelling isn't getting her anywhere. Now, she's going to make the most of it and see what happens.

Suddenly, the boat swayed as if it hit something. Yori hurried up to the deck. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure!" One of the crew members yelled over the roar of the ocean and storm.

Iroh pointed up the crow's nest. "Look!"

"He helmsman!" Yori exclaimed. She ran over to the nest to help the falling helmsman. Jee followed her nd helped carry the helmsman back on the deck. Yori turned to Iroh. "Iroh, I'm sorry."

"Your apology is accepted." Iroh smiled.

Yori looked up and saw Appa fly overhead. "The avatar!"

"What do you want us to do?" A crew member asked.

Yori sighed reluctantly. "Let him go. We need to get this ship to safety."

"Then we must head to the eye of the storm." Iroh said. He smiled at Yori.

The ship sailed to the eye of the storm as the Avatar flew past them. Aang and Yori caught each other's eyes. Yori just smiled and shook her head.

'_Someday, I'll catch that monk.'_ She thought to herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Some chapters, obviously, will be short; some will be long. -winks-**


	7. Chapter 7

1**...**

**Ok, I haven't gotten a review for this fanfic in a week. What do you guys think that tells me? Either you're too busy to review or you've lost interest. Now...I'm feeling very merciful right now. I haven't gotten a review since March 26****th****. I'll keep updating, but if I don't get one review by April 26****th****, I'm deleting this story.**

**I'm not trying to be mean or selfish, but seriously, who wants to keep writing a story no one likes or have lost interest in?**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Welcome to Sakura Blooms. How may I be of assistance?"

That was Zuko's line every time a customer would come into the flower shop. He didn't mind it, but he was getting a little tired of the same old routine.

The customer was a Fire Nation soldier. Zuko stiffened. _'Crap, he doesn't recognize me, does he?'_

The soldier showed Zuko a wanted poster. "All information regarding the Avatar is to be reported to Admiral Zhao."

"Okay...thank you. Zuko replied. "I have nothing to report."

The soldier simply rolled up the scroll and left. Zuko sighed in relief and went back to work.

XXXX

Later that evening, Zuko made a decision that was hardest so far.

"Mom..." Zuko sat on the couch next to Ursa. "I love you. You've given me everything. I know you took me when you left the Fire Nation because you thought it was best for me. But I don't feel I fit in here."

Ursa listened intently. "All right. So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying..." Zuko swallowed. "I want to leave this city and find my place in this world."

"I can't say I wasn't expecting this." Ursa rplied after a minute. "But where will you go?"

"I don't know." Zuko admitted. Wherever the wind takes me, I guess."

Ursa sighed and stared atr her son. He's grown up so fast. On the other hand, he's still a child. She knew letting him make his own choice was best for Zuko.

"Okay. Good luck." Ursa hugged Zuko. "Take care, and...please be careful."

"I will." Zuko smiled. "I'll be okay. When I find what I'm looking for, I'll come back."

"I'm holding you to that." Ursa smiled.

XXX

Zuko packed clothes, food, and money into his large backpack. He also sported a coolie hat. He sighed and took one more look at his mother.

"Good-bye, Mom. We'll meet again." Zuko hugged Ursa.

"I know we will." Ursa whispered. "Remember- nbe careful."

"I will." Zuko replied. He walked out the door and sighed. Zuko decided he better tell Ki about what he's about to do.

XX

"So...you're leaving?" Ki asked after Zuko told her everything.

"Yeah. I know it's sudden,. But...I just..."

"Need to find your place in this world." Ki finished. "You're just gonna travel all around the Earth Kingdom to find it?"

Zuko nodded. "I'll come back when I do find it."

Ki smiled. "I guess I'll wait, then."

"Thanks. For everything. You've been a great friend." Zuko said sincerely.

"You too." Ki replied. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." They hugged. Zuko headed to the door.

"Lee?" Ki called after him. Zuko stopped. "Whatever it is you're looking for...I hope you find it."

"Thanks."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I know it's short, but it sets up for what I have planned for Zuko. And don't worry- this time I'll skip most of the episodes and have mostly in-between scenes.**


	8. Chapter 8

1**All right, fine. :P I thought the whole Iroh/OC thing would be interesting enough for you guys, but apparently I was wrong. I will have this be in Zuko and Ursa's POVs. I'll still have some parts of some episodes, but mostly, I'll just summarize them. Because of that, this fanfic will be shorter than normal.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Traveling the Earth Kingdom alone was a lot more lonely than Zuko anticipated. However, the fresh air and good exercise did well for him. There was plenty of fruit and fish from the rivers as well. Time was burning, though, and he had to make a plan.

The firebender thought about the avatar. His father must have put a really large bounty on his head. Maybe capturing the Avatar and bringing him back to his father in chains will make his father love him now!

'_But do I want my father to love me?'_ Zuko questioned._ 'He_ did _try to kill me.'_

'_But...'_ Another part of Zuko's brain voiced. _'He did it as punishment. Maybe circumstances has changed. I'm sure Father misses me. He probably still thinks my mother kidnapped me. And if I bring the Avatar to him...'_

'_But what about what the Fire Nation has done to the war?'_ Yet another part of his brain asked._ 'Would it be worth it to turn the Avatar over to Father?'_

XXXXXX

Zuko headed to the Western shores 0f the Earth Kingdom when he heard rumors of the Avatar's captor. Part of hisd instincts told him o rescue the Avatar, another part told him to rescue the Avatar, then trick him into taking him home, then turn him into his father.

He acquired a blue carved mask from a vendor and disguised himself as the Blue Spirit. Zuko was very skilled with broadswords, which was a good thing. He would be able to hide his identity easier.

Zuko snuck through the building where the Avatar was kept prisoner by none other than Admiral Zhao. He knocked out all of the guards and opened the door where the avatar was kept.

'This_ is the Avatar?'_ Zuko wondered, slightly amused._ 'But he's so young!'_

Zuko made his way over to the Avatar, who screamed in fright. Zuko sliced the shackles off of the Avatar's wrists and ankles and headed to the door.

"Are you here to rescue me?" The avatar asked.

Zuko gestured for the avatar to follow him. The Avatar complied. The two of them fought their way to escape. When they were cornered, Zuko placed his broadswords around the Avatar's neck and backed up slowly. The admiral opened the gates, and the two ran for it.

Suddenly, an arrow knocked Zuko out. Aang looked between the mysterious rescuer and the approaching. Aang bent up a fog coverage and checked over the stranger. He took the mask off hoping to recognize the person.

No recognition came. Looking behind him, Aang carried the stranger into an area in the forest.

XXX

Zuko woke up to find himself in the Avatar's company. The Avatar was staring at him as he was waiting for Zuko to wake up.

"Where am I?" Zuko asked.

"You're in a forest near the ruins of Taku." The avatar replied. "I'm Aang. May I ask who you are?"

Zuko thought about using his fake name. But he's the Avatar. Would he be blabbing about him? "You can call me Lee."

"Lee." Aang repeated. "Well, thanks for rescuing me."

"You're welcome."

"Well...I better go. My friends are sick and I'm sure they're worried about me." Aang said. "It was nice meeting you, though."

"You too." Zuko replied. Before he said anything else, the Avatar disappeared through the trees. He sighed.

XXXX

Zuko started traveling further north. He decided that capturing the Avatar would be a hard task if done alone. Maybe if he pretended to join?

That might be even harder. Still, Zuko kept his eye out for the Avatar.

Almost a month later, Zuko heard sounds of a fight. He snuck closer to investigate. Zuko gasped as he saw the Avatar fighting Zhao and his soldiers with two Water Tribe kids around his age.

"You will pay for destroying my riverboats, Avatar!" Zuko heard Zhao yell angrily.

Zuko automatically reached for his broadswords, then caught himself.

'_Should I?'_ He wondered. Using his broadswords in front of the admiral would possibly give away his Blue Spirit identity. Firebending would not make him trustworthy to the Avatar and his friends.

Zuko noticed one of the Avatar's friends- a girl- being backed into a thicket of trees. She looked determined, and stroke a waterbending pose. The men cornering the girl chuckled.

"Do you _really_ think you can beat us, little girl?" One of the men asked.

The girl didn't answer. Instead, she whipped out water from her pouch and whipped all of the men until one of them extinguished the water.

Zuko acted on impulse. He charged at the men with his broadswords and sliced their clothes. He walked in between the men and the water tribe girl and smirked.

"So, how are you going to explain to admiral Monkeyface how you've just been outwitted?" Zuko asked, casually.

The men looked at each other and ran off, trying to cover themselves. Zuko sighed and turned to the girl.

"Wow...that was amazing. And so brave." The girl told Zuko. "Thanks."

"No problem." Zuko replied. He sheathed his broadswords. "So, you're a waterbender, huh?"

"Well, sort of." The girl blushed. "I need more training. I'm traveling with the Avatar to the North Pole, and...I'm Katara."

"Lee." Zuko lied.

The Avatar and his other friend ran towards them. "Katara!"

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Sokka." Katara replied. "This is Lee. He saved me from Zhao's soldiers. Lee, this is my brother Sokka..."

"And you met me a few weeks ago." Aang stepped in. "Hi, again, Lee!"

"Hello." Zukop waved.

Zuko wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he had a feeling it would not be good on his part.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Blah. Short, I know.**


	9. Chapter 9

1**Ok, I realize Yori and Zuko are similar. I'm trying to make her like a cross between Katara and Mai, but it doesn't seem to be working. . **

**A little spoiler: I'm thinking of Zuko being a double-agent in the season three portion of this fanfic. What do you guys think?**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iroh, Yori, and the crew decided to make one last stop at a Fire Nation resort before heading up to the North Pole. Yori leaned on the railing of the ship facing forward. Things were not looking up this Winter. She was no closer to finding Zuko or capturing the avatar than when she started. She let out a slow sigh. Maybe it's time for her to go home.

Iroh walked out on deck and headed to the young woman. "It's a beautiful day."

"Yeah." Yori replied.

Iroh knew Yori well enough to know when something was bothering her. "What's on your mind?"

"I was thinking..." Yori turned to Iroh. "I really miss the Fire Nation and my family. And...as much as I love Zuko and Ursa, I don't think we're ever going to find them. I don't even think they're alive."

The aged firebender sighed. He knew this would come eventually. "Yori...you must never give into despair. In the darkest of times, hope is something you give yourself. In every dark cloud, there's a silver lining."

Yori smirked. "Well, dark clouds _are_ kind of silver." She chuckled. "You're right, though. Maybe I shouldn't give up hope just yet."

Iroh raised an eyebrow., "'Mayne'?"

"Okay, I shouldn't give up hope." Yori smiled and corrected herself. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Iroh replied. "Now, come. There's a small village I'm hoping has a tea shop."

XXXXX

There are some occurances that Zuko expected and anticipated. Some that took him by surprise. Sitting on the Avatar's bison heading for the North Pole was one of the occurances that took Zuko by complete surprise.

The group decided to stop for the night. They got off Appa and started setting up camp. Katara walked over to Zuko.

"Hey." Katara sat next to Zuko.

"Hello." Zuko replied.

Katara sighed. "You know, I realize you're new to this kind of group, and I know you're shy...but will you please at least _try_ to make the effort of at least talking to us? Ever since you joined, you've been quiet and gloomy."

"I know. I'm sorry." Zuko said sincerely. "It's just...I've been through a lot these past five years. My mother..." He sighed. He did not want to get into that.

"What? Your mother what?" Katara asked gently.

"My mother kidnapped me when I was eleven." Zuko lied through his teeth. "She said it was for my own good."

Katara looked concerned now. "Is that why you ran away and you're traveling alone?"

Zuko nodded. "I have a complicated past."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Katara said sincerely. She looked away.

"It's okay. You didn't know."Zuko replied.

"But I do now." Katara turned back to him. She placed her hand on his. "I'm sorry this happened to you. This war ghas done some pretty horrible things to all of us. My mother died in a Fire Nation raid when I was eight."

Zuko looked at Katara sympathetically. "That's terrible."

"Yeah." The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Katara cleared her throat. "So, dinner will be ready shortly." She stood up. "I'll call you when it's ready."

"Okay." Zuko said. He stared after Katara for a minute. Part of him wanted to tell her the truth, but...another part said not to. Not after her anecdote about her mother. And especially not after he lied about his own mother.

Speaking of Ursa, Zuko wondered if she was all right. He wondered if she's still running that flower shop in their small town. Zuko also thought of Ki. Zuko's thoughts then drifted to his uncle and then to Yori. What were those two up to? Is Iroh even still alive?

Katara stole another glance at Zuko. He seems so mysterious and keeps to himself. Was there a reason behind it? Is he hiding something? Katara shook those thoughts out of her head. He seems trustworthy enough. It's better to not feel suspicious.

Unfortunately, trust can only go for so long.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**This chapter is the calm before the first major storm. The next three chapters will take place at the North Pole.**


	10. Chapter 10

1**Nothing to say here except...**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Avatar was heading north. The Northern Water Tribe. Zhao needed to plan thoroughly for this encounter. He got to work on putting together an invasion force. He considered asking Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, but he didn't want to risk something happening to her, and the Fire Lord blaming him for it.

The Fire Lord's brother, however...

Zhao headed to Iroh's ship one evening with a plan set in mind plus a backup plan.

"Admiral Zhao." Iroh greeted slightly suspiciously.

"General Iroh." Zhao smiled. "It appears the avatar is heading north for the Northern Water Tribe. We need a massive invasion force in order to apprehend him. I would be honored if you and Yori would join."

Yori scowled at Zhao and folded her arms. "And why would we join up with you?"

"Because if you do, I'd be willing to not only give you credit for capturing the Avatar, but I will also put in a good word for Zuko and Ursa. In order for the Fire Lord to lift the bounty off their heads."

Yori raised an eyebrow. "And if we refuse?"

"Then I'm sure the Fire Lord will understand when you explain to him why you betrayed him." Zhao smirked.

"That won't be necessary." Iroh stepped in.

"Very well." Zhao started walking off the ship. "I'm leaving at dawn. You have until then to decide."

Yori sighed and turned to Iroh. "What do you think? Do you trust him?"

"Zhao's pretty ambitious." Iroh replied. "I wouldn't put it past Zhao to turn us in if we don't join him."

"But if he's tricking us..."

"I guess we'll never know unless we try." Iroh shrugged.

XXXXXX

Aang and his friends made it to the North Pole in one piece. Aang was about to learn waterbending, Sokka had warrior training, and Katara had healing lessons. Zuko, however, was not fitting in. He was a firebending prince in hiding, and as far as Aang and his friends know, is not a bender.

Zuko couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable when he overheard conversations about the ruthless Fire Nation. He felt like speaking out, but couldn't.

Eventually, Zuko came to realize that he was just...too uncomfortable around the Avatar and his friends. He considered leaving for the Earth Kingdom, but it would take him days to float there on a boat. He decided to wait things out instead.

XXXXX

Sokka was starting to get suspicious of his new friend. He consulted Katara and Aang, who were talking about- what else?- waterbending.

"Hey, you guys notice anything weird about Lee?" Sokka asked them.

"No. Like what?" Katara shrugged.

"Well, like how he never talks about his past, or how he always changes the subject when I ask if he's been to the Fire Nation..."

"A man's past is his business, Sokka." Aang said.

"Yeah, and the Fire Nation obviously makes him uncomfortable, so why would he say if he's been there or not?" Katara asked. "You get so paranoid, Sokka. There is nothing strange about Lee."

"So you guys don't find _anything_ strange at all about Lee?" Sokka threw his hands up in frustration. Katara and Aang shook their heads. Sokka gave in and sighed. "I guess I am just being paranoid. Anyway, I have a date." Sokka smiled broadly and left.

"Could you imagine Sokka saying that before now?" Aang asked Katara. She smiled and shook her head.

Katara couldn't stop thinking about Lee. Yes, he does keep to himself, but...he was kind of cute.

XXXX

Nothing seems suspicious as of yet, thought Yori. She wandered the corridors of he ship she and Iroh were on. She overheard two of Zhao's soldiers talking and decided to eavesdrop.

"I can't believe we're this close to the North Pole." One soldier said excitedly.

"I know!" His friend replied. "Think of the reward we'll get from the Fire Lord for helping Zhao capture the Avatar!"

Yori's jaw dropped in shock. What were they saying?

"Yeah! Plus Iroh and Yori will be locked up when Zhao turns them in!"

Yori gasped quietly. Zhao lied to her and Iroh. He was never going to give them credit for capturing the Avatar.

Yori ran to look for Ioh. They had to come up with a plan- fast!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry this is short, but I have to leave for church.**


	11. Chapter 11

1**Don't worry, this fanfic's not gonna end as Zutara.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iroh and Yori spent the next two weeks forming a new plan. Yori found a canoe tied at one side of the ship she was on. When they would get closer to the North Pole, she would sneak out on it at night and go from there.

"Zhao doesn't suspect a thing." Iroh reported.

"Good." Yori replied. "How close are we to the North Pole?"

"We'll reach their shores tomorrow."

XXX

Zuko was in trouble. Earlier that day, soot mixed with snow fell from that sky which meant Fire Nation troops were closing in on the North Pole. If the Fire Nation discovered Zuko at the North Pole, they'll turn him in to the Fire Lord for sure.. He finally decided to hide until he could come up with a plan for escape.

Hoping that neither Katara, Aang, or Sokka noticed; Zuko snuck to an alleyway and hid there.

'_What was I thinking joining the Avatar?'_ He thought in dismay.

XXX

After Iroh advised Zhao to stop attacking at night, Yori got into a boat and snuck to shore. She managed to navagate through the treacherous icebergs and swam through a few water tunnels into the city.

Yori ducked into an alley to catch her breath. She backed up further in ordwer to hide herself better.

"Ow! Hey!"

Yori jumped at the voice and realized she jumped into someone. "Sorry! I was just..." Yori's eyes widened as she saw who she bumped into. He looked familiar...but also not familiar. "Zuko?"

"Yori!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" Yori asked, her eyes streaming with tears of joy. They hugged each other. "Where's your mother?"

"She's in the Earth Kingdom." Zuko answered. "I was getting tired of the monotonous life I was having, so I set off alone."

"Doing what?"

"Well...I kind of...joined the avatar." Zuko replied sheepishly.

Yori's heart sank. "Oh. Great." She sighed. "I'll uh...I'll just go now." She started walking out of the alley.

Zuko stopped his friend. "Yori, wait. You didn't let me finish." Yori turned back to Zuko, interested in what he had to say. "I think I made a mistake. I thought I found my place in this world by joining the avatar, but...now I realized that I have no idea why I joined in the first place. I'm just trying to find my place in this world, that's all."

"I guess I can understand." Yori replied, folding her arms. "I'm here with your uncle Iroh, by the way."

"How is he?" Zuko asked.

"Well, considering that his sister-in-law killed his father and kidnapped his nephew, I'd say he's doing fine."

Zuko just stared at Yori, shocked. "What? My mother did not kill my grandfather or kidnap me! She just defended me when my father was about to kill me as punishment for trying to usurp my uncle. She just ran away with me."

"Okay, that sounded dirty..." Yori muttered. Zuko looked at her impatiently. "Sorry. But that's not what we were told! We were told that your mother got sick of the palace and killed your grandfather and kidnapped you."

"Why not Azula, tough? Wouldn't the story have been more effective?" Zuko asked.

"I guess people kind of knew your mother and Azula didn't get along well." Yori shook her head sadly. "Anyway, the reason I'm here is because...almost three years ago, your father made a deal with Iroh. If he comes home with the avatar in chains, he'll lift the bounty off you and your mother's heads. He needed backup, so he invited me to come along for the ride."

Zuko turned away and sighed. He couldn't believe what he heard. The Fire Nation thinks his mother is a murderer...his uncle and best friend were hunting te Avatar...this was too much.

"What are you thinking?" Yori asked. "I know it's a lot to take in."

Zuko turned back to her. "What am I supposed to do now? I'd really hate to betray the avatar and his friends just after I met them, but...I want the bounty lifted, too."

"It's your call, Zuko." Yori said simply. "Do you want to stay with the Avatar and continue lying to them about who you are, or join me and your uncle, and together we'll capture the avatar and free you and your mother from jail or worse."

Zuko stood still and silent for a while. Yori had a point. He had to make his decision, and he had to make it now.

XXX

Meanwhile, Katara and Aang were at the Spirit Oasis with Yue. Aang successfully crossed over to the Spirit World.

Zuko walked in on the three. Katara turned to see him.

"Lee!" Katara greeted. "How did you know where to find us?"

"I took a wild guess." Zuko shrugged. "Hey...Katara, can I talk to you for a second? Alone?"

"Sure." Katara turned to Yue. "Yue, do you mind?"

"Yes, of course." Yue smiled. "I'll go see if I can find Sokka."

"Good luck. Knowing him, he'd probably be out on the battlefield." Katara replied. They both laughed. Yue walked off. Katara turned back to Zuko. "What is it?"

Zuko took a deep breath. "Okay...first of all...I lied to you. I'm not from the Earth Kingdom and my name is not Lee."

Katara stared at Zuko. "What? Why...? Who are you, really?"

"Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation." Zuko answered. Katara gasped in horror. Zuko continued. "You see I was in hiding because my father tried to kill me-"

Zuko was interrupted by Katara bending water to push Zuko against a wall. "I can't believe you lied to me! I trusted you! Aang trusted you!"

"I'm sorry." Zuko replied. He stood up.

"You were sent to spy on us, weren't you?" Katara glared daggers at Zuko. Her eyes were filled with hurt and anger. "Joining us was a part of some evil plan to capture Aang!"

"No, it wasn't. Really-"

"How do I know that's the truth?" Katara shot back. "From the day we met,. You lied! And I not only believed you, I actually-ugh!" Katara shot another water whip at Zuko.

Yori quietly snuck in on the scene. It looked like Zuko told Katara who he really was and Katara was not taking it well. Slowly and quietly, Yori approached Aang and picked him up. Casting a glance at Katara, who had her back turned, Yori walked off.

SPLASH!

Water hit Yori's head hard causing her to to stumble and drop Aang. She turned around and shot a fireball at Katara, who blocked the blast with water. Yori cast a quick glance at Zuko, who was frozen in an iceberg. Katara caught Yori off-guard and water-blasted her to the ground.

Yori pretended to be unconscious for a while. Her plan was to catch Katara off-guard. Unfortunately, Katara thought ahead and froze Yori to the ground.

XXX

Morning finally came and Yori melted away the ice around her. She jumped up and bended a huge fireball at Katara. Katara tried to block it, but was forced backwards and knocked unconscious. Yori sighed and walked over to the waterbender.

"If you rise with the moon, then I rise with the sun." She said. She patted Katara's head. "We learn something new every day, don't we?"

Yori stepped over Katara's body to Zuko, who was still thawing. Yoir melted the rest of the ice.

Zuko gasped and shivered. "Man, that was cold! I wasn't in there for very long, was I?"

"Nah. Just overnight." Yori replied. "I knocked the waterbender unconscious. Now's our chance to capture the avatar."

"Right." Zuko walked over to Aang and threw him over his shoulder.

Without looking at each other, Yori and Zuko headed in opposite directions. After a few minutes, Yori looked over her shoulder. Zuko was nowhere to be seen.

"Zuko?" Yori called. Her eyes scanned the horizon., She noticed the froze tundra above and her eyes widened. "Oh no..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**CLIFFIE! -shot-**

**...It's lae. See you...whenever. **


	12. Chapter 12

1**...**

**-COUGH- Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm not dead. :P I just got a job and I work 5 days a week for 4 hours. I still intend to finish this fanfic.**

**All right, this is the last chapter of part 1. Nothing to say here except that I'm gonna use some (Not all) quotes from Seige of the North part 2.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yori stared at the frozen tundra above the oasis. Crap. What was she gonna do? Should she go after him? Should she get Iroh first? Should she try to make amends with the avatar's friends and ask for their help?

As she considered those options, Katara stirred and shot up.

"Aang!" Katara shouted, worried.

Sokka landed Appa near Katara. "Katara, what's going on? Where's Aang?"

"Sokka...Lee lied to us." Katara explained, her voice shaking. "He's not really from the Earth kingdom. He's really Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation in disguise! He teamed up with Yori and kidnapped Aang!"

Sokka's mouth dropped open. "I knew there was something weird about Lee!"

"I know." Katara sighed sadly. "I'm sorry for not listening."

"It's okay." Sokka replied sincerely. "You did everything you could/. Now we need to do everthing we can to get Aang back."

"Okay."

Yori watched as the Avatar's friends flew to the tundra. She sighed and set ff to search for Iroh. It looked like the Fire nation was winning. Some of the buildings were reduced to piles of ice and snow. Yori headed towards the beach to wait for Iroh, but not before stealing some food to tide her over.

XXXX

Aang woke up as he realized he was tied up. He gasped and sat up. He was shocked to discover...

"Lee?"

"I realized I made the mistake of failing to introduce myself." Zuko replied. "My name is Zuko. Crown prince of the Fire Nation. And I am going to take you to my father."

Aang gaped in shock. "You lied to me and my friends."

Zuko nodded. "I regret that I ever joined in the first place when I heard about what my father said about me and why I really am no longer at home."

Aang glared at Zuko and blew him against the wall. Aang inch-wormed out. Zuko walked over to ang and picked him up.

"That won't be enough to escape." Zuko told him.

Aang saw Appa flying towards them. "Appa!"

Appa landed and Katara and Sokka jumped off. Zuko dropped Aang and assumed a fighting stance. "Here for a rematch?"

"Trust me, Zuko," Katara said as she blocked a fireball. "This won't be much of a match."

Katara bended Zuko up on an ice platform, then flattened it, rendering Zuko unconscious. Meanwhile, Sokka untied Aang.

"This is some quality rope!" Sokka commented.

"We need to get to the oasis." Aang said as he untied his legs. "The spirits are in trouble!"

The trio hopped back on Appa. Aang glanced at Zuko. "Wait...we can't just leave him here."

"Sure we can." Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"No. If we leave him, he'll die." Aang picked Zuko up and put him in Appa's saddle.

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense." Sokka said sarcastically. "Let's save the guy who lied to us and is trying to kill us!"

XXX

Yori caught up with Iroh near the beach. "Iroh! Thank goodness I found you! Look, I found Zuko."

"You did?" Iroh asked surprised. "Where is he now?"

"I convinced him to join us in capturing the Avatar." Yori began to explain. "We fought the avatar's waterbender friend, and Zuko kidnapped the Avatar, but I have no idea where they went!"

Iroh took a few seconds to digest. "Okay. Where was he last seen?"

"At the Spirit Oasis." Yori replied.

"That's where I'm headed to, actually." Iroh responded. "Zhao intends to remove the moon."

"What?! Is he insane?" Yori asked incredulously.

"I'm beginning to wonder..."

They rushed to the oasis. Zhao and some of his soldiers were already there. Zhao captured the moon spirit and the whole sky turned red.

"I...am a legend now." Zhao said. "Yeas from now, people will study the great Admiral Zhao. Zhao the moonslayer. Zhao the invincible!"

All of a sudden, Momo attacked Zhao. They all turned to see Aang and his friends. Yori glanced around for Zuko, who slowly rose up on Appa's saddle, tied up. He slowly unbound himself and slowly got off Appa's saddle. Yori ran to Zuko and hugged him.

"Are you okay?" Yori asked. "What were you thinking going out in that blizzard?"

"I don't know. It was the first solution that came to my mind." Zuko sighed.

Yori shook her head in dismay and sighed. "Well, I'm here with your uncle."

They walked around the bison just as the moon disappeared from the sky. Iroh unleashed his fire power, and Zhao snuck off. Yori glared after him and started off. Zuko grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Tpo take care of business." Yori said tensely. "Now let go of me."

Yori yanked her arm away and ran off. Zuko just stared after her. Yori caught up with Zhao and blasted a fireball in his direction. Zhao turned around and glared at her.

"You lied to me, Zhao." Yori snarled. "I overheard two of your soldiers talking. You were never going to give me and Iroh credit for capturing the Avatar!"

"Of course I wasn't!" Zhao shot back. "The both of you are traitors and failures. You don't deserve credit."

"You sick jerk." Yori growled and shot a few fireballs at the admiral. They started hurling fireballs at each other. Yori managed to knock Zhao over when the moon reappeared in the sky.

"No. It can't be!" Zhjao exclaimed. Suddenly the ocean spirit surrounded the two. Yori's eyes widened, and she jumped out of the way. Zhao wasn't lucky. The ocean spirit grabbed him. Without thinking, Yori ran to the side.

"Take my hand!" Yori reached up. Zhjao just glared at her as the ocean spirit dragged him down. Yori sighed and sank to her knees._ 'He really is insane...or was...'_

XXX

Zuko stared at Iroh's back before the aged firebender stood up and turned around. They both stared at each other for a minute, then Iroh ran to hug Zuko.

"Uncle, it's so good to see you." Zuko said sincerely. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." Iroh replied, smiling. "Where's your mother?"

"Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom." Zuko replied. He explained about what really happened that night so long ago.

Iroh sighed. "I shouldn't be surprised, then. My brother can be dishonest and manipulative."

"Anyway, I decided to join you and Yori to capture the Avatar." Zuko shrugged off Iroh's previous comment.

Iroh smiled. "I'm glad."

XXXX

Yori found Zuko and Iroh and hugged both of them.

"Wow, you two are very huggy." Zuko said half-jokingly.

Yori laughed. :"Sorry."

Zuko sighed. "So...what now?"

"I guess we travel back to the Earth Kingdom." Iroh replied.

And so the trio set off on a raft beginning their new adventure.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**...I'll try to update more often.**


	13. Author's Note

1**...**

**Ok...I know I haven't updated for five months, but let me explain...**

**I had other fanfics on my mind and I wanted to get them over with, I had writer's block, I've been really busy over the past five months with family, vacations, school, and...my obsession with 24 and Twilight.**

**About my writer's block, I couldn't figure out how to move the plot along. I had a basic idea of what I want to do, but I didn't know how to make it flow. But then I read a similar AU story for a different fandom. It got me thinking more of how to make this story so it doesn't quote episodes too often.**

**So., I'll tell you guys now: the next two "seasons" are gonna be different from the real show (Well, obviously), but most of the canon things are gonna happen. Aang getting hit with lightning, Zuko going back to the Fire Nation, Maiko, Kataang, Sukka, Suki getting captured, Iroh escaping from prison, the invasion...**

**What I can't decide though is whether or not I'm gonna kill Yori off in the last few chapters, or kill MAI off and make Yori Zuko's girlfriend (future wife). So...I'm gonna need you guys to help me out (If you aren't still pissed about the hiatus. I'm really sorry about that...).**

**Let's just say that if you watch 24, Lost, or Wizards of Waverly Place; you'll see who I am going to model Yori after. I changed my mind about making her a hybird of Mai and Katara. I decided to actually do a hybird of Kate from Lost, Chloe from 24, and Alex from Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Now for the review replies:**

**First, I don't recall Zuko ever being hesitant when it came to Aang in the first season. Same goes with Katara. He knocked her out to get to Aang. Zuko took Aang in that blizzard because he didn't think things through.**

**Second, I did not lose faith. I've been thinking on-and-off about this fanfic.**

**Another thing: I'm gonna include a slight AUish version of the comic "Going Home Again", so I hope at least some of you have read it.**

**If anyone has any suggestions for future chapters, or if there's anything in seasons two and three that you want me to change (BESIDES Kataang and Sukka), please let me know. Either out it in your review or PM it to me. I'll see if I can work it out.**

**Mods, I give you my word, I will replace this Author's Note with the real chapter 13 within the next couple of months. I just need to straighten things out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG! I updated!**

**XD Sorry again for the exceedingly long wait, guys. I'll update more often, I promise!**

**Fair warning: I'm gonna change the story around a little bit. I'll try to make this as much Zuko and Ursa's POVs, but some POVs will be of the Gaangs', Yori and Iroh's, and Azula and her friends.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yori inhaled and exhaled deeply as the massue rubbed hr aching shoulders. She, Zuko, and Iroh were at a Fire Nation Spa retreat. The workers there welcomed the trio with open arms.

"Who knew after three weeks of floating in the ocean with sea voltures waiting to pluck out your livers could make one so tense?" Iroh commented from a table.

Yori rolled b her eyes. "Iroh, stop exaggerating. It's only been a week since we left."

"Well...it certainly feels like three."

Yori sighed sadly. She waved a hand letting the massue know she was done and got up to sit next to Zuko, who was sitting against a wall.

"Hey." Yori greeted. "What are you thinking about?"

"I guess I was thinking...." Zuko sighed deeply. "I've been away from home for almost five years. I want to go back. I want my father not to think I'm worthless." He paused. "I want my honor back."

Yori looked down and played with a loose string on her robe. "I figured you might say that. You still have a chance, though. You can bring the avatar back to your father in chains."

Zuko paused for a few minutes. Could he betray the group of people who welcomed him with open arms, who didn't judge him? Then again, he already betrayed them at the North Pole.

"Yeah." He finally said.

XXXXX

Later that evening, Iroh and Zuko argued about Iroh's seashell collection. The three didn't notice someone come in.

"Hello, Brother. Uncle." Said a sickly sweet voice. They turned to see Azula. "And Yori! I haven't seen you for three years! It's been too long."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Zuko glared at his sister.

As Azula fed Zuko some story about his father wanting him home, Yiri couldn't help not trusting the Fire Nation Princess. She has been known to lie and manipulate.

After Azula left, Zuko was more cheerful. "We're finally going home. After three long years! Well...four for me."

"You don't actually believe Azula, did you?" Yori asked.

"Why wouldn't I? She's my sister." Zuko shrugged.

"But you don't know her like I do!" Yori protested. "She's a liar and a manipulater. You can't trust her!"

"She does have a point there, Prince Zuko." Iroh jumped in. "Plus, I've never known my brother to regret anything."

"You don't know that. You don't know that my father doesn't care about me." Zuko protested.

"If he cared about you, he wouldn't have tried to kill you!" Yori threw her arms up in frustration. "I'm not buying Azula's story!"

"You know, you don't have to come with me." Zuko argued back. "But...don't you _want_ to go home?"

Yori bit her lip. She did want to go home. Her older sister was killed by an angry Earth Kingdom mob a year before she and Iroh started their hunt for the Avatar. Her dad was fighting in the war, so it was just her mom living at home.

"Prince Zuko, things in our family aren't always what they seem." Iroh put in.

"I think you're exactly what _you_ seem." Zuko whirled to face his uncle. "You're just a lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who's always been jealous of his brother."

XXX

A few minutes later, Yori got Zuko alone. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, angrily. "Iroh has been nothing but caring and supportive to you since we fdound you. E's been like a father to me. How could you treat him this way?"

Zuko sighed and turned around. "I'm sorry. Really. But...I don't know. I just thought he'd be happy for me now that I'm getting my father's love and respect."

Yori sighed, closed her eyes, and tilted her head back. Zuko can be so naive sometimes. "Fine. And...I'm sorry I wasn't more supportive before. And whatever you deice, I'm with you. Through thick and thin."

Zuko smiled. "Thanks."

XXX

The next morning, as they headed closer to Azula's ship, Yori and Iroh were still skeptical. Yori braced herself and went over her latest training technique in her head.

"Bother, Uncle, Yori. Welcome." Azula greeted the three. "I'm so glad you deiced to come.

The trio bowed respectfully.

"Set our course for home, Captain." Azula ordered.

"You heard the princess. Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners ho-" The captain stopped and froze as he realized his mistake. Azula glared at him. "Your highness...I'm so sorry."

Yori and Iroh started attacking the soldiers behind them as Zuko went for Azula. The fight continued until Iroh redirected Azula's lightning and kicked her overboard. Iroh, Zuko, and Yori sprinted out of the spa retreat into the woods. They ran until they came to a stream.

"I think we're safe here." Iroh commented. They stared at each other for a minute. Zuko pulled out a knife and cut off his ponytail. Iroh did the same with his topknot, and Yori did the same with her braid.

"So...what now?" Asked Zuko.

"Well, we're on the run from the Fire Nation." Iroh replied. "I guess we're on our own.,"

Yori nodded in agreement. She sighed. "How did this happen?"

"Azula." Zuko replied simply. "Yori, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"It's okay." Yori replied. "You didn't know."

"I should've, though..."

Yori put a comforting hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Hey...it's okay. I'm sure things will work out. It just takes time."

"I hope so." Zuko replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I added a new poll about this fanfic. Check it out on my profile! It'd really help...**


	15. Chapter 15

1"Doesn't fruit grow on trees?"

Yori, Iroh, and Zuko have been in hiding for a week. They stole some Earth Kingdom clothes, and some food, but they ran out.

Zuko sighed. "Yes, fruit grows on trees, but not _all_ trees."

Yori groaned and slumped to he ground. "I _so_ wasn't meant to live like this."

"Well, there_ is_ one thing we can do." Zuko picked up a long stick. "Fish."

Yori raised an amused eyebrow at Zuko. "You know how to fish?"

"I've done it before!" Zuko protested. "Once..."

"Ha! This I gotta see!" Yori stood up. She turned to Iroh, who was looking at a weird flower.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" Zuko inquired Iroh.

"This, my friends is a rare white jade flower." Iroh explained. "It's known to make tea so delicious, it's heartbreaking! Or it's poison."

Zuko and Yori looked at each other skeptically. "Um...right. We're gonna go fish, okay?"

XX

A few minutes later, the two friends stood at the base of a river. Yori looked up and down the river, then into the water.

"Um...how are we supposed to do this, exactly?" Yori waved her stick.

"Well..."Zuko took a few steps into the water and held his stick up aiming it at the water. "You wait for a fish to come, then..." Zuko plunged the stick into the water. He missed the fish he was aiming for, and the stick floated bgck up. "Damn it!" Zuko waded in further and grabbed his stick.

Yori tried to contain her laughter. "Looks like oyu're out of practice."

Zuko rolled his eyes at his friend. "You try it, then."

"Fine." Yori waded in and aimed her stick into the water. She saw a fish swimming towards her and lunged her stick towards it. She missed, and stabbed the stick into some seaweed. "Ugh! I thought this was a _river_, not the ocean!"

Zuko laughed. "Oh, God that made my week."

Yori scowled at Zuko and splashed him. Zuko yelled out in surprise and looked around frantically. He sighed and glared at Yori.

"Don't do that! I thought it was a waterbender splashing me!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Sorry,."

XX

They fished for an hour until they managed to each catch very small fish. Iroh was sitting with his back to the teens.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Do you remember that flower I told you about?" Iroh asked nervously.

"You didn't..." Zuko said, astounded.

"I did." Iroh turned around. His face was swollen with patches of pink all over his face. "It was poison."

"Aah!" Both Yori and Zuko cried out.

"By sundown, the rash will spread to my throat." Iroh pulled out a stem of berries. "But these berries here are known to cure the posion. That, or they cause blindness."

Zuko grabbed gthe plant and tossed it away. "We're not taking chances with these plants! We gotta go find help."

"But where are we going to go?" Irohasked. He started scratching himself. "We're fugitives from the Fire Nation and Enemies of the Earth Kingdom."

"We could...go to the earth Kingdom in disguise." Yori suggested. She urned to Zuko. "It seemed to work well with you and your mom, right?"

"Yeah." Zuko answered. "Okay. Earth Kingdom it is."

XXX

The trio walked to a small Earth Kingdom town and found a clinic. The nurse introduced herself as Song.

"You three must not be from around here." Song said. "We know better than to touch the white jade flower. Much less make it into a tea and drink it."

Iroh chuckled, embarrassed. "Oops."

"So, where are you traveling from?" Song asked.

Zuko jumped up. "Yes, we're travelers."

Yori coughed a word that sounded like "smooth". Song ignored that.

"Do you have names?" Song asked again.

"Names? Of course we have names." Zuko racked his brain for aliases. "My name's Lee, and this is my uncle...Mushi, and my...sister..."

"Ji Yeon." Yori interrupted. "My name is Ji Yeon."

Iroh glared at Zuko for naming him after an insignifcent apprentice. "Oh, yes. Lee's named after his father. We call him Junior." He smirked at Zuko, who gave him the "You're dead" motion.

"It's nice to meet you." Song said not noticing anything. "Would you like to come to my house for dinner?"

"Sorry, but we need to be moving on." Zuko replied.

"That's too bad. My mother always makes too much roast duck." Song responded.

Iroh perked up. "Where do you live, exactly?"

XXXX

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Yori whipsered to Zuko as they left Song's house.

"Yeah..." Zuko muttered. He spotted an ostrich horse in a stable and untied it.

"These people just showed us great kindness!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, they're about to show us a little more kindness." Zuko hopped onto the animal and extended a hand. "Well?"

Yori sighed. "We do need a way to get around, Iroh." She took Zuko's hand and hopped up.

Iroh gave in and sighed. They did have a point...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry this is short, but it's getting late, and I really wanted to post this. And just so you know, there's not gonna be a "Zuko Alone"...thing.**


	16. Chapter 16

1**I'd like to thank my friends at for (-cough-unintentionally-cough-) giving me some ideas for this next chapter!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The trio continued traveling around the Earth Kingdom. A few weeks after they stole the ostrich horse, which Yori christened Yumu, Iroh decided it was time they resort to begging. They were now sitting on the side of a street in another Earth Kingdom town.

"Spare change?" Iroh asked passersby. "Spare change, miss?"

"This isn't fair." Zuko complained. "We're royalty. They should be giving us anything we want!"

"I...doubt telling people that we're from the Fire Nation will make anything better..." Yori sighed.

Zuko thought of his alter-ego the Blue Spirit. Why ask and beg for things, when you can just...take them?

XXX

"You're not serious." Yori stared wide-eyed at Zuko, who just told her his idea. "You're talking about robbery!"

"I know, but...still." Zuko shrugged. "No one will know it's me. We can make our lives a bit more decent."

Yori paused for a minute. "Good point. How are we going to explain this to your uncle, though?"

"Simple: we don't.," Zuko winked.

Yori's mouth dropped open. "You're gonna lie to him?"

"Technically, it's not lying." Zuko reasoned. "If he asks if we're stealing, and we say 'no', then that would be lying."

"Good point." Yori replied. She sighed. "All right, I'm in."

XXX

Within a week, Zuko in his Blue Spirit disguise has stolen food, money, cooking pots, and a new tea set for Iroh. Yori surveyed the goods and walked over to Zuko, who was counting up the stolen money.

"So, how much do we have left?" Yori asked.

"500 gold pieces, 100 silver pieces, and 50 copper pieces." Zuko answered.

"Perfect!" Yori exclaimed. "We need mnore stuff."

"Like...?"

"Clothes." Yori said obviously. "And I need shampoo, lotion, perfume, and makeup."

Zuko's good eye started twitching. "Fine. There should be enough to buy all that."

"Thanks!"

XX

Yori spent half the day in town buying clothes for her, Iroh, and Zuko, shampoo, makeup, perfume, sleeping mats, chopsticks, plates, bowls, cups, candles, hats, and an umbrella. She then realized that the stuff was getting heavy, so, she bought a cart with wheels and a handle.

As Yori pulled the cart along, she almost ran into someone. "Sorry! I didn't see you."

"Oh, it's quite all right, dear." An elderly Earth Kingdom woman replied. "Out to do a little shopping?"

"Yeah." Yori replied.

"Ah, that's nice. Now, I heard rumors about Fire Nation soldiers being not far from here, so be careful." The woman advised.

"Fire Nation soldiers are here?" Yori stiffened.

"Oh, yes." The woman sighed. "The war haws spread far and wide. The Fire Nation will sop at nothing to conquer the whole world. They'll only lead us Earth Kingdomers into destruction before you know it."

"Oh...well...I'm sure the Fire Nation has a good reason for warring with the other two nations..." Yori wanted to smack herself. _'Dammit! You almost blew your cover!'_

"Now what reason would the Fire Nation have other than to destroy us all?" The woman raised an eyebrow.

Yori gulped. "Good point. Excuse me."

Yori pulled the cart out of there as fast as she could. She couldn't help thinking about what that woman said. The war was a good thing...right?

XX

"There you are! I was getting a little worried!" Zuko exclaimed.

Yori smirked. "Awww, it's sweet that you're concerned for me. I got some stuff that wee could use."

Zuko eyed the stuff in the cart. "You realize we don't live in a house, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Yori shrugged. "I guess I got a little carried away."

"A little?"

Yori sighed in frustration. "Okay, a lot! Excuse me for not wanting my life to suck any more than it already does!"

Zuko was quiet for a minute. "You know...I had an interesting talk with my uncle while you were out. He said that there is simple honor in poverty. In the darkest of times, hope is something you give yourself. That's the meaning of inner strength."

"Wow...that was deep." Yori admitted. "It made no sense, but it's deep nonetheless."

"Yeah, I don't get it either." Zuko shook his head.

"Not surprised."

Zuko eyed the cart again. "We don't really need all this crap, do we?"

Yori looked at all her junk. "I guess not."

"You wanna give it all back?"

"Well, I wanna keep some stuff..."

Zuko sighed irritatingly. "Fine!"

XXXX

Meanwhile, in the Small Earth Kingdom town that Ursa- a.k.a. Sakura- lived in, Fire Nation soldiers were already swarming the place. Ursa started getting nervous. What if she's caught? What if she leaves and Zuko comes here?

Without thinking, Ursa packed up everything she could carry. When the sun went down, she headed over to Ki's house. She hoped she wasn't asleep yet.

"Sakura?" Ki inquired when she opened the door.

Ursa smiled. "Hi, Ki. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Ki stepped aside to let Ursa in.

Ursa sighed. "I'm leaving. I can't stay here."

"Why not?" Ki asked, confused. "I mean, I know things are getting bad here, but still..."

"I'm on the run from the Fire Nation. That's all I can say."

Ki was about to say something, but changed her mind. Instead, she sighed. "I thought there was something mysterious about you."

"Sorry." Ursa said sincerely.

"It's okay." Ki smiled politely. "Where will you go?"

"I can't tell you." Ursa replied. "But...if by any chance Lee comes by, will you tell him tha5t I love him? And that I'm sorry?"

"Of course."

The two hugged. "Good luck." Ki said.

"Thanks." Ursa stood up, slung her pack over her shoulder, and left.

'_I hope I don't have to live like this for long...'_ Ursa thought sadly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**REVIEWS ARE FOO FOR A WRITER'S SOUL! ^^;;**


	17. Chapter 17

**-notices cobwebs and dust all over the place- 0.0 So...I had a little talk with a fellow fanfiction author and friend about unpopular fanfics. If you've worked hard on a fanfic, but you haven't received any reviews on current chapters, you might as well finish it instead of leaving it to rot. It's like leaving fruit out of the refrigerator: if it's out, then you might as well eat it instead of leaving it to rot.**

**And so I will now take the plunge and give this fic another try.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Am I dead yet?"

Yori and Zuko were laying on a hillside. Iroh and Yumu were in a nearby tent. It was Zuko who spoke.

Yori looked at her friend in confusion. "What?"

Zuko sighed sadly. "I feel like I'm dying. I have no family except you and Iroh, and no chance of returning home."

"Hey, what about not giving into despair?" Yori raised an eyebrow. "And you also have your mother."

"I know..." Zuko admitted. "It's just that...I've been thinking..."

"Let me guess: about the past." Yori sighed.

"Well, yeah."

"Dwelling on the past is unproductive." Yori sat up. "You need to start looking to the future."

"What is my future, Yori?" Zuko asked as he stood up. "Chasing down the Avatar for the rest of my life? Being on the run from Azula?" He sighed and started pacing. "I just...I want more than that. All we do is run so we can hide and hide so we can run!"

Yori stood up. "I know..." She paused. "We could...still hunt down the Avatar. Once we have him, we can figure out a way to get to the Fire Nation."

Zuko turned around and smiled. "You mean that?"

Yori returned the smile. "Yeah. You're my beast friend. And friends stick together til the end."

They hugged. Things were looking up now that they had a plan.

XXX

A few more weeks passed, and Yori discovered wads of white fur. She wrinkled hr brow in confusion.

"Hey, do we know any animals that have white fur?" She asked her friends.

Zuko stared at the fur, then his eyes widened with realization. "The Avatar's bison." He looked around. Appa's fur was leading a trail. He turned to Iroh.

"Uncle, this trail could lead us to the Avatar." He explained. "Yori and I can get to him faster if just the both of us take Yumu."

"I understand." Iroh nodded once. "Good luck."

The two friends set off. They followed the trail for almost a hundred miles when they spotted three familiar faces across the river. Three girls around Zuko and Yori's age.

"It's Azula!" Yori whispered.

"And..." Zuko's eyes traveled to a tall, slim girl with long black hair. "Is that Mai?"

Yori looked where Zuko looked. "Oh, yeah. Wow...she got taller since the last time I saw her."

"And prettier..." Zuko said before he could stop himself. Yori raised an eyebrow. "But...hey, so did you!"

Yori chuckled. "Right. Okay, let's follow Azula..."

XX

Yori and Zuko caught up with Azula, who was already facing the Avatar.

"Back off, Azula! He's mine!" Zuko told his sister. He aimed at both Azula and Aang.

Azula smiled and struck a fighting pose. "I'm not going anywhere!"

The foursome started fighting. Azula, Yori, and Zuko were fighting each other, while at the same time fighting Aang. While the Fire Nation siblings fought Aang high up, Yori stayed on the ground in case he retreated there. Aang didn't. Instead, Azula blew apart the building they were all in and knocked Zuko unconscious.

"Zuko!" Yori exclaimed, worried. She ran to his side to make sure he was breathing. Iroh ran up to them. "Iroh, where'd you come from?"

Zuko woke up and groaned in pain. "Uncle...?"

Iroh extended his hand as Yori sighed in relief. "Get up."

Yori, Zuko, Iroh, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and a short earthbender girl Yori didn't recognize crowded around Azula, who smirked.

"Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors all working together." She put her hands up. "I'm done here. A princess surrenders with honor."

Yori stayed focused on Azula until she shot a fireball at Iroh. Zuko screamed in shock and Yori gasped. The waterbender, earthbender, firebenders, and airbender all aimed attacks on Azula, which caused an explosion. After the smoke cleared, Azula was gone.

Zuko and Yori knelt next to an unconscious Iroh. Zuko cried out in anger and clutched his head. He turned to Aang and his friends, who were standing nearby looking concerned.

"Get away from us!" Zuko yelled.

Katara stepped forward and put one hand on her heart and the other extending to Zuko. "Zuko, I can help."

Zuko shot a wave of fire over their heads. "LEAVE!"

Aang and his friends ran off. Yori stared after them for a minute then turned back to Zuko. "You realize that waterbenders have healing powers, right?"

Zuko just put his head in his hands and sighed. "I...don't...want...their help."

Yori just sighed and shook her head. "You're so stubborn sometimes..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-ahem- So...yeah. -cough- Read and review, please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is gonna be a little short. I just...don't really know what else to add in this chapter besides what you're getting.**

* * *

After twelve hours, Iroh finally regained consciousness. Zuko made him tea and explained what happened, save for Katara offering to help.

"Uncle...I can't keep losing to Azula." Zuko stated. "I need to know more firebending if I'm ever going to defeat her. I know she's my sister and I should try to get along with her..."

Iroh shook his head. "No way. She's crazy and needs to go down." Zuko and Yori looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Iroh stood up. "It's time to resume your training."

XX

Iroh instructed the two young firebenders about lightning and how to focus your energy.

"It's important that your mind is at peace with yourself." Iroh instructed. "Creating lightning is a bit difficult with all that turmoil inside you."

"What turmoil?!" Zuko exclaimed. "I'm as proud as ever!"

"Pride is not the object of shame, my nephew." Iroh said patiently. "It is, however, the source. True humility is the antidote."

Zuko sighed. "Yeah...well...my life has been nothing but humbling lately..."

Iroh just smiled. "Why don't you give it a try, anyway?"

Zuko complied. He summed up his energy, but instead of creating lighning, he created a small explosion that sent him backwards on his rear.

Yori couldn't help laughing at Zuko's failure to create lightning. Zuko sat up and glared at her. "I'm sorry, but that was funny!"

"_You_ try it, then..." He grumbled.

Yori cleared her throat and got into position. She summed up her energy...and was thrown backwards by the blast.

"...Ok, that hurt..." Yori said as she winced in pain.

Zuko smiled and leaned towards Yori. "Not so easy, is it, Princess?"

Yori glowered. "I'm hardly a princess." Zuko helped her up.

Iroh smirked. "Well, Zuko, when you become Fire Lord, you will need an heir."

Zuko and Yori blushed. "Okay...getting back to lightningbending now." Yori stated.

Zuko and Yori continued attempting to create lightning, but both were failing.

"You know, if I slam backwards on the ground one more time, I think I might get brain damage." Yori complained, rubbing her head.

"Ditto." Zuko replied.

Iroh took their failures into consideration. If they can't create lightning...maybe they can redirect it. "How 'bout I teach you something that even Azula doesn't know?"

Iroh explained the entymology of redirecting lightning and it's movements. Yori and Zuko nearly perfect3ed the movements by the end of the day.

"I'm ready to try with real lightning!" Zuko announced.

"What? Are you crazy?" Iroh asked. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

\"Well, you said I needed to learn it!" Zuko protested.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna shoot lightning at you!" Iroh exclaimed. "If you're lucky, you will never have to use this technique!"

Zuko was frustrated with his uncle. If he wasn't going to use it, what was the point of learning it? "Fine. If you won't teach me, I'll find my own lightning!"

Without a word, Zuko grabbed the ostrichhorse and rode off.

XXX

Ursa was getting worried. The Fire Nation stormed the small town she was in, and are taking control. She couldn't stay there much longer. At night, Ursa snuck over to Ki's apartment.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Ki asked, concerned.

Ursa sighed. "I can't stay here."

"Why?" Ki asked. "I mean, I know it sucks here now, but..."

"I'm on the run from the Fire Nation." Ursa admitted.

Ki was shocked. "What?"

"That's all I can tell you." Ursa said. She sighed. "I'm sorry Lee and I have kept this from you, but..."

"I understand." Ki replied.

Ursa smiled. "Thank you. If Lee comes back, would you tell him I'm sorry that I left? There's a chance that they might use me to get to Lee."

"Of course." Ki smiled.

Ursa smiled and hugged Ki. "Thanks."

"No problem." Ki replied. "Good luck."

XXX

The rainstorm was still raging when Zuko returned from yelling at the world.

"Well, that's one way to bathe." Yori commented. "What's wrong?"

Zuko sat down and thoughtfully stared at the bonfire lit by Yori. "I think it's time I returned to my mother."

* * *

**YAY! CLIFFIE! XD**

**...READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**-sigh- I really suck at updating...**

* * *

They made it to the outskirts of Cho in three days. By twilight, Zuko and Yori set up camp.

"Zuko, I can't wait to see your mom." Yori smiled as she unrolled her sleeping bag. "It's been so long. I miss her."

Zuko smiled back. "I know. I miss her, too."

"You also made a friend here, right?" Yori wondered.

"Ki." Zuko answered. "We've been friends ever since I moved to Cho."

"And she has no idea who you really are?" Yori guessed.

"No, and she's not going to." Zuko decided. "She's better off not knowing where I came from."

Yori opened her mouth to argue, but decided against it. Once Zuko decided something, it is pretty hard to change his mind. She turned her attention to Iroh, who was staring off into the distance. Yori sat next to him.

"Hey." She said. "What are you thinking about?"

"I just have a bad feeling about this place." Iroh adfmitted. ""Something just isn't right here."

Yori furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean? Like something bad is going to happen?"

Iroh nodded. "Somrthing like that. I don't want to frighten you. It's jusdt old man's intuition."

"I understand." Yori replied. She stared at the setting sun. The duo sat until the sun was completely beneath the horizon and went to bed.

XXX

The next morning, Yori got up before the boys and prepared breakfast. She glanced over the horizon at the gates of Cho and gasped as she saw a giant red flag with a Fire Nation insignia draped over the gate.

"Oh,....damn it..." She groaned slightly. 'This must be Iroh's intuition...'

Zuko climbed out of his tent and noticed Yori looking alarmed. "What's wrong?" Yori pointed to the Fire Nation flag. Zuko paled. Blood drained from his face and his throat ran dry. He started running towards the city.

"Wait! Zuko, wait!" Yori ran in front of Zuko and held out her hands to stop him. "What are you doing? If the Fire Nation see you..."

"I have to see my mom." Zuko declared. "Or see if she's still there."

Yori sighed and let her arms fall. "I understand what you're going through. But...you need to think this one through. You can't just tackle a Fire Nation soldier and-and interrogate him of the whereabouts of your mother."

Zuko sighed and shook his head. Iroh came out of his tent. "Morning, you two. What's going on?"

"Cho has been taken over by the Fire Nation." Yori explained.

"We need to see if my mother is all right." Zuko added.

Iroh sighed sadly and bowed his head. "I was afraid something like this might happen. But what will you do? Just barge in there?"

Zuko thought for a moment. "No. We wait until sundown, then sneak in."

Yori smiled proudly. "Good plan."

XX

Sundown came too slowly for Zuko. As the sun set, the trio quietly snuck through the gates and headed toward the flower shop. There were a few soldiers patrolling the streets, but the trio was careful not to attract attention.

Zuko peered through the window of the shop and gasped as he saw weapons. The shop has been repossessed. He backed away, heart pounding in dread. Where was his mother?

Yori put a comforting hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Don't give up hope just yet. Maybe your mom is staying with your friend Ki."

"Yeah..." Zuko sighed again. "Maybe..."

XXX

Ki quietly made her way to the kitchen to get herself some tea. She was having trouble sleeping with the Fire Nation here. She was extra careful to avoid getting in trouble. Her parents were both earthbenders, and earthbending was prohibited.

As Ki poured her first cup, there was a knock at her door. She jumped and spilt some tea on the table.

"Damn it..." She muttered. She put a napkin over the spill and ran to answer the door. She gasped excitedly when she saw Lee. "Lee!" She threw her arms around his neck. "Oh my God, what are you doing here?"

Zuko hugged Ki back. "I came to see my mother." They pulled apart. "Is she here?"

Ki looked forlorn. "No. she left about a week ago. She didn't tell me where she was going."

Zuko sighed, half relieved, half disappointed. "Okay. Thanks for telling me."

"Why don't you and your friends come in?" Ki stood aside. "I just put on a fresh pot of tea."

Iroh beamed excitedly. Yori smiled and bowed in greeting. "Thank you. My name's Ji Yeon. I'm Zuko's sister, and this is our uncle Mushi."

Iroh bowed politely. Ki bowed back. "It's nice to meet you. Lee told me all about you."

"It's nice to meet you, too." Ki replied. "My parents are with some friends. They're already planning on striking up a rebellion against the Fire Nation."

"Oh. Wow." Yori said. She laughed uneasily. "I, uh...hope they don't get caught."

"Thanks." Ki got out three more cups and poured them all tea. Zuko noticed the spilled puddle.

"Yeesh. Did you spill or something?" Zuko asked.

Ki blushed and wiped up the spill and threw it away. "Yeah. You startled me."

"Sorry." Zuko said.

Ki laughed lightly. "It's okay. Really." They sipped their tea in silence. Ki sighed. "Wh6y do you think the Fire Nation does this to us? Do they enjoy making other people suffer?"

No one spoke. Yori cleared her throat. "Maybe....they have their reasons."

Ki raised an eyebrow, and Zuko and Iroh stared at Yori cautiously. "For what reason, though?"

"Maybe...to...show us their greatness?" Ki shrugged. "I don't know."

Ki snorted. "What greatness? The way they're always attacking, killing, and stealing, it doesn't seem like they have any greatness!"

Zuko and Yori avoided each other's eyes. Iroh came to their rescue and said "You're absolutely right. The Fire Nation has no greatness."

Yori and Zuko stared at Iroh, slightly surprised. Ki didn't noticed and nodded in agreement. Zuko changed the subject.

"So...Ki...did my mother say why she left?"

"She told me that she...and you were on the run from the Fire Nation...and that she couldn't risk getting caught." Ki answered. Zuko slumped down in his seat, not surprised.

"Look...about my being on the run..." Zuko started to explain.

Ki just shook her head and put her head on her fist and her elbow on the table. "You don't owe me an explanation. I figured that if you wanted to tell me about your past, you would've already."

Zuko smiled. He was relieved that he didn't need to make up a story. "We should probably go. We don't want to get you in trouble for harboring fugitives."

"All right." Ki stood up. "Let me at least give you some food for your journey."

Zuko also stood up. "I'll help you."

Yori stared after the two and sighed. "Iroh, you didn't have to agree with her. About the Fire Nation having no greatness, I mean."

"But I do agree with her." Iroh admitted.

Yori was surprised. "Shouldn't you hate the Earth Kingdom more? They killed your son!"

Iroh bowed his head. "I know. But if we hadn't attacked Ba Sing Se, then Lu Ten never would've..." His voice trailed off.

Yori swallowed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...:"

Iroh putted Yori's hand comfortingly. "It's all right."

XX

Yori, Zuko, and Iroh carried their luggage to the door. Zuko and Ki hugged. "I hope we meet again." Ki said. "I miss having you around."

"I know." Zuko replied. "I miss you, too."

Ki waved to her departing guests. "Have a safe journey!"

Zuko waited until they were outside the gates before asking. "What now?"

"I know of some friends who will help us." Iroh piped up.

XXX

The trio walked into the Misty Palms Oasis restaurant and spotted a man sitting at a table with a Pai Sho board in front of him.

"Ah. Here we are." Iroh walked over to the man. "May I have this game?"

Zuko leaned towards Yori. "Why...are they playing Pai Sho?"

"Beats me." Yori whispered back.

After the game, Iroh and the stranger led Yori and Zuko to a secret hideout. Iroh told Zuko and Yori to wait in the storage room. Zuko huffed in frustration and snifferd a flower.

Yori stared in astonishment. "Did you just...sniff a flower?"

"Yeah, so?" Zuko shrugged.

"It was just...random." Yori chuckled.

About an hour later, Iroh returned. Zuko stood up. "Well, what'd they say?"

"The Order of The White Lotus is providing us a safe passage." Iroh explained.

"Where?"

"Ba Sing Se."

* * *

**I know. What a cliche way to end a chapter. :P**


	20. Author's Note 2

**Ok...I'm really sorry, guys, but I tried and I tried to continue this story, but my heart just isn't in it anymore. I really hope you won't lose faith in me in the future, but I'm sorry I let you guys down. **

**Long story short: Yori realized that the war sucks, and sees the light before Zuko did. After Zuko joined Azula, Iroh is devastated, but Yori refuses to believe he's gone bad. They return to the Fire Nation, and Yori slowly influences Zuko away from Ozai. They escape after the invasion, join Aang and his friends...**

**Yori goes with Zuko and Katara to face Azula during the comet. Azula tries to kill Zuko, but Yori saves his life, but sacrifices her own. Mai and Zuko end up together.**

**...Yeah, that was lame. But it's the gist of what I originally planned.**


End file.
